1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus and a processing method, which are applied in crowning a cylindrical roller and a tapered roller and, also in superfinishing the crowned article of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 11A illustrates a top plan view of the conventional feed drum assembly and FIG. 11B illustrates a front elevational view of an important portion of the feed drum assembly. In the case of, for example, a tapered roller which is a workpiece W to be processed, only an outer diametric straight portion 50 can be used for a process of superfinishing by way of a through feed utilizing feed drums 51 and 52. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below. At this time the feed drums 51 and 52 are such that in order to linearly support the workpiece W, the angle of inclination between a grinding stone 53 and the workpiece W is fixed over the entire feed drum region. Accordingly, it is impossible to perform the superfinishing of a crowned portion 54 of the workpiece W with the use of the feed drums 51 and 52.